Christmas with the Teen Titans
by Kuraand-Chibi
Summary: Were baaaaaccckkkk and this time with a christmas story! please read review! your reviews are much apreciated! Chapter three is now up! enjoy!
1. Christmas eve

Disclaimer: I dont own the teen titans, although i wish i did....-_-  
  
Kura: can we please start the story now chibi?  
  
Chibi: Umm....yes! t  
  
Raven: Good Lord....why me?  
  
Kura: because...i dunno...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*It was chritmas morning, Kura, Pallas, Vesta, Ceres, Juno, Niku-Niku, and Nevar were alseep in Kuras  
  
room on the bunk bed in her some what a endless space void of a room with shadow computers everywere,  
  
starfire wakes up and looks at her calender, Robin had told her all about christmas and she was very excited.  
  
She squeals and runs down the halls screaming*  
  
Starfire: Its christmas! Its christmas!!!  
  
Kura and her friends: bwah! *fall off the bed and groan*  
  
Raven: *groans and gets up hearing both her sister and her freinds fall off the bed and starfires  
  
screams that it was christmas morning*  
  
Robin: *falls off bed and grumbles somthing under his breath as he gets up and gets dressed*  
  
Beast Boy: *was about to get out of bed but forgot his bed was a bunk, who knows why, and so he falls flat   
  
on his face onto the floor* ow....  
  
Cyborg: *gets up and walks out of room yawning* What Star yelling about now?  
  
Nevar: Why must it that...on any holiday...starfire must run down the halls screaming what holiday it is...?  
  
Kura: *looks at her, Kura is Ravens twin so she looks just like raven, had bed head at the momment* I have absolutly no   
  
idea Nevar....  
  
Beast boy and the rest: *They all walk out of there rooms and grab starfire*  
  
Robin: Star....Its only the 24th...today is the eve of christmas...thats when we decorate..its not christmas yet...  
  
Starfire: But it was almost noon....  
  
Kura: O.o ok....then lets decorate since it ssooo late in the evening...  
  
Raven: *nods sleepishly*  
  
Beast boy and Ctborg: decoratin time@!!! wahoo!!! *get out the boxes full of decorations and start*  
  
Nevar: *is tangled up in pop corn strings by the time she finsished the string*  
  
Raven: *untangles her and puts the pop corn string on the tree*  
  
Kura: *is making gingerbread men in the kitchen with Starfire*  
  
All the Titans were busy decortating the house, even the villians were taking a vacation from fighting, for  
  
it twas the season of giving, and not fighting  
  
although, at one certain jail house, a young girl planned an escape, Blackfire...  
  
By the time it was night time,9pm to be presise, they were all tired out, Raven had  
  
blown a party popper by acident in her sister, Kura's face so then they both  
  
started a party popper fight which lasted a few minutes until they ran out and in that case,  
  
they all sat around the couch and on the couch and watched christmas  
  
specials and moves and ate the ginger bread men that kura and starfire made. Robin had tried to put  
  
the tree topper on the top, but ofcorse, cyborg just had to get  
  
the tallest tree they had, and besides, they didnt need the regular one, Niku-Niku, a sun cat demon,  
  
has ordered a sun diamond star, that glowed like a dwarf star.  
  
So they all decided to put it on together, and it worked to, for now the tree glowed like a sielent  
  
and white christmas night, the moon shone, and Kura and Beast boy  
  
were secretly putting mistle toe all over the tower as soon as the rest of the titans went to sleep.  
  
When they were done, all was quite, nothing stirred, cept for beastboys dream thing,  
  
were he talked in his sleep. And for the fact that Raven couldnt help but feel happy for it was just  
  
about christ mas which caused kuras pic frames to blow up.  
  
But nether of them cared, because Nevar could fix the stuff later, Nevar loved to fix stuff, and sooner  
  
than planned, the sun arose and the Titans awoke, along with every one in the world,  
  
waking up to christmas morning and all that it would hold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: so? how did you guys liek the first chapter? please review and tell us what you think!  
  
Kura: Yes! We want to know what you thought of this chapter! I promise that we will add more  
  
chapters to our other stories soon, the mystry one however, you will have to wait awhile cause we  
  
really arnt in a scary mood at the moment, so once were in a scary and dark mood, well add new chapters to  
  
the other story of ours.  
  
Raven: *rolls eyes* Yea right..just send the reviews... 


	2. Huge Mishap and more shopping

Chibi: Wahoo!!! second chapter!  
  
Kura: *puts christmas hat on* Mery almost christmas!  
  
Raven: And as a twist were making it so that one of the Titans pulled off two of the dates in the calender making it look like it was the 24th but it was only the 23d!  
  
Kura: *laughs* O.o...now how we gonna do dis?  
  
Chibi: simple.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, although i wish i did -_-  
  
]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was suposible supposed to be the 25th, but, when Robin awoke first, he cheked the calender...and found out somthing.  
  
Robin: Hey...wait...none of us took off one of the month date sheets yesterday...then...oh no..Beast Boy must have pulled off two of them when he was in ahurry...  
  
Beast Boy: *screamning with joy dragging all the others down*  
  
Robin: Guys.,....Beast boy pulled off two of the calender sheets trwo days ago...so yesterday was acualy the 23d...and today is the 24th...  
  
Raven: *sarcasticly* Oh what a pitty.....  
  
Starfire: *sadley* Darn...but that gives us one more day to do christmas shopping!!!!  
  
Cyborg!: Yea! Why dont we spend this day doing more christmas shopping!  
  
Kura: Yea! I forgot to do mine.....*shrugs*  
  
Raven: Fine....*Follows the others out*  
  
The Titans walked to the mall were they split up at the entrance. Kura went with Raven, Nevar, and Niku-Niku.  
  
Starfire went with Rubyfire and Emerald fire. And the boys went together.  
  
Kura: Lets go in there! *points to a dark and gothic store*  
  
Raven: Wow...Good choice..for ONCE....*smirks and walks in al;ong with nevar and niku-niku, who was a fraid of the store*  
  
With Starfire, emeraldfire, rubyfire.  
  
Starfire: Come sisters! Let us go christmas shopping! Oh look! It is a store that has alkot of flufy girls tuff! Come! Lets go in there!  
  
Emeraldfire: Ok! *Runs in behind Starfire*  
  
Rubyfire: Great choce indeed it was! Look at all the neat stuff!! Look! A fluffy pink diary! Im going to but this and give it to Kura!  
  
Emeraldfire: Ill give this dark blue fluffy diary to Raven!  
  
Starfire: Look! Its a skirt that looks like the ones that those 'Cheer Leaders' wear! And it has a kitty cat on it! Lets get that for Niku-Niku!  
  
Rubyfire: Cuuuuttteeee!!!! *Giggles and puts that in the bin along with the two diarys*  
  
Emeraldfire: Do you think Robin might like this? *Holds up a plushie of the bird Robin, not the person*  
  
Starfire: Yes! I think he would love it! Let us get that!  
  
Now with the boys.  
  
Cyborg: Yo! This here T-shirt is cool dog!  
  
Beast Boy: Look! It says Life sucks, get over it on the front! ya think Raven would that one?  
  
Robin: Most defenatly... *puts it in the basket*  
  
Beast boy: Sweeeeeettt!!! Look at this! *Holds up the Hamtaro game boy game*  
  
Cyborg: Cool! Im sure would like a hamster game! *Laughs and puts it in the basket*  
  
Robin: Ya think Kura likes Batgirl and all the girl batman tv show charaters?  
  
Cyborg: I think so....she has a plushie Poison Ivy on her bed....  
  
Robin: Then shell like this... *Holds up all five issues to Gotham girls the mini series*  
  
Beastboy: Sweet.,..put it in...*was putting other stuff in it*  
  
Back with Kura and Raven and Nevar and Niku-Niku.  
  
Niku-Niku: Oooohhhh.....A shrunken skull.....*Secretly puts it in her basket*  
  
Nevar: *Looks at some chokers and picks up one with a golden dragon running all arcoss it, she puts it in her basket, she was going to give it to Starfire*  
  
Raven: *Has mostly books in her baslet and some skeloten thing toys in it also*  
  
Niku-Niku: *Has mostly VooDoo items in basket*  
  
The Teen Titans were soon done with there shopping and then head for the tower, all glad that they got some more shopping done.  
  
When they entered the tower they all went to theer rooms and started to wrap the gifts and with Niku-Niku, lets just say that she needed alot of help with the tape, and Starfire had no idea how to wrap anything in any sort of wrapping material so Robin helped her do that while Nevar was getting Niku-Niku untangled from over 2 pounds of tape all over her, after wards, she was a very in pain sun cat demon. Raven had wraped all the presents she bought in black wrapping paper and dark purple ribbon.  
  
They all walked down stairs after they were all done and put there gifts under the tree, Kura plopped onto the couch but was soon pushed off by Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
Raven was sittong on a chair reading her black book, and Starfire was wondering why there were alot of plants hanging from certain parts of the tower, Like above everyones room doors and all the hall ways and door ways, Robin explained iot to her and Starfire looked up and kissed Robin on the cheek, He smiled and Starfire ran into the living room to play a baord game with Nevar and Niku-Niku.  
  
Kura: *pokes her sister* What are you reading? Huh? Huh?  
  
Raven: A book about how to beat you up! *Chases her sister around the tower throwing things at her*  
  
Beast Boy: You know you wanna pas me! But you cant pass me! You passed me!!!!!  
  
Cyborg: Wahoo! Cyborg in da lead yo! *Pushes alot of buttons*  
  
Starfire: This is so much fun Niku-Niku!  
  
Niku-Niku: Told ya that candy land was a good game! *Picks up a card*  
  
Kura: *Is running for dear life as Raven chases her*  
  
When the clock struck ten...all the Titans went to sleep, now sure for real that it was the 24th, as they laid in bed, they had no idea that Blackfire had escaped jail and was heading for earth for revenge against her sister Starfire, As she traveled she thought of what she would do to her sister, since now it would be much harder with the new Titans that had joined over the past year.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: So? How did you all like this chapter? Next one will sure to rock your socks!  
  
Kura: Yea! Well get straigt on to this chapter, and Unless we can hack in and me and Rvaen are able to make an aouthers note chapter! It will be about the entrace of Blackfire for the second time!  
  
Raven: Yea...lets just wait for more reviews since you made this one straigt after you made the first chapter...... 


	3. Blackfires POV on her journey

Chibi: Right now..I think im adding two chapters a dayXD  
  
Kura: Yea..you added two yesterday and now this is the thrid chapter!  
  
Raven: Its set on blackfires point of view as she travels back to earth hoping to find her sister and get revenge,but...im just going to stop there....  
  
Kura: and ill take over, when she arives, will she find out that the christmas spirit is consuming her and making her soft? or will she just merly catch the titans off guard and beat them all! who knows!  
  
Chibi: That is absolutly...correct.,.. O_o'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blackfire's POV  
  
I had stolen a space cruiser from the Sentari police, and was on my way to earth, I was thinking on what to do to my sister, Starfire, when the ship hit anouther ship, it was one of those andriod squid things that tracked people and it started chasing me as soon as i jolted out the space craft, I was sure i was going to be caught since these kinds were new to me and i didnt know just yet if they ahd the same weaknesses. And I didnt want to take the chance, but before I even got to, I was sucked into a blackhole that lead to the shore of were the titans tower was. Boy...that was easyer than i though, thats what i was thinking, but it was night time and nop one was awake, and you know....kidnapping really aint my thing..so i decided to crash somwere for the night and wait til morning to get my sisters revenge, but back then, i had no idea what christmas was....so i had no idea what i was in for....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: Short..i no..but cool....deal wit it...  
  
Kura: Yea..chibi aint good at Blackfire ok?  
  
Raven: Way bad....so pls send in yur reviews soon! 


End file.
